This invention relates to the control of normal and emergency lights located in the same room whereas the emergency egress lights are powered by an emergency circuit that transfers to an emergency generator set upon failure of normal commercial power. What ever method of control is used, it must comply with the National Electric Code (NEC) 700.9 (B) requirement that normal and emergency circuits cannot occupy the same enclosure.